


NFWMB

by Heavydirtys0ul, things-we-used-tc-share (Heavydirtys0ul)



Series: Wasteland, Baby! [28]
Category: Sanders Sides (Web Series)
Genre: And in love, But he HAD to up his game and give me the perfect character, Everyone Is Gay, M/M, also Remus is a little fucking shit, initially I was just going to have regular Thomas as the Summer prince, insinuated aroace!character, introducing the critic, non-sexual nudity
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-20
Updated: 2019-09-20
Packaged: 2020-10-21 18:37:59
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,914
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20698181
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Heavydirtys0ul/pseuds/Heavydirtys0ul, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Heavydirtys0ul/pseuds/things-we-used-tc-share
Summary: Virgil takes a moment to note that his type in men seems to be getting more dangerous by the second.In the meantime, Patton now has a council to consult, as if Roman hadn't been consulted anyway.





	NFWMB

**Author's Note:**

> Warnings for: Remus being Remus, Patton being terrifying and Roman being a liar

_"If I was born as a black thorn tree_

_I'd wanna be felt by you, held by you_

_ Feel the power of your hand on me_

_Ain't it warming you, the world goin' up in flames?_

_Ain't it the life of you, you're lighting up the place?_

_ Ain't it a waste it watch the throwing of the shade?"_

_-NFWMB, Hozier_

* * *

Virgil leans against the wall with eyes wide as he stares at Patton. The man in question's wings were outstretched as he lifts his arms up to un-tense his muscles after a long nap, the sunlight over his pale, still freckled skin, looks something blessed as the thorns have disappeared from his skin and now long vines curl around his forearms and through his curls. And roses bloom in the same crown they had the night they saw him. At the side of his thighs there are little lines like lightning, pale blue and moving every now and then like a living scar, beside them little red roses in yellow and red crawl up to his hip. 

Apart from this, he was wearing nothing, at this point the only people who hadn't seen him naked at least once was Remy and Dee, and right now he was in a room with only his partners so Virgil, the only one apart from Patton to be awake, got to see just how stunning he looks in all his natural glory. But stunning is not the only adjective watching those huge wings unfurl and brush against the ceiling gracefully, or those sharp teeth yawn. Stunning is only one way to look at a man so beautiful who had almost destroyed everything in one night; _terrifying_ would be another. Yet, Virgil's type is starting to become terrifying men as he looks beside him at his other two partners.

Patton turns his head, catching Virgil's eyes as he folds his wings against his back. "Good morning," His voice as soft as ever, _yes_, this is still Patton. Too soft to be anything else.

"Morning," the Witch replies and holds out his arms for the other man to clamber into, kneeling on either side of Virgil's legs to wrap his arms around him, face buried in his lovers neck. "You look wonderful," Now all the dirt and mud and blood had been washed from his skin, he looks the same as Patton would have, but with pale eyes and a more comfortable air around him. Scared as he might be, Patton finally knows what about him had felt off this entire time, like his body was only a mirage. He finally feels _whole._ "Roman said people were coming to talk to you, so try and act scary," The king giggles softly in response. "You were fairly terrifying the other night,"

"Yeah but I don't know how to _act_ terrifying," 

"You'll cope," Virgil steals a quick kiss from his lover as the other two start to stir a little "Besides, you've already met Remus, although he sort of left a lot of questions unanswered for all of us," He looks down at Roman, whose crimson eyes are starting to open, Patton notices his smile slip and tilts Virgil's face to look back at him. 

"Any secrets he's kept form us, you know there's good reason Virgil, Roman would never maliciously keep something from us," The younger whispers gently, Virgil nods in agreement to Patton's words, but his solemn expression does not budge.

"Still...I had thought we didn't have any secrets from each other,"

\--

Patton decides, definitely, that he is never letting Roman and Remy chose his clothes ever again. It's not that they have bad taste in clothing it's just that Remy's idea of a good time involved a very short skirt that there is no _way_ Patton is wearing, and Roman dresses Logan in clothes that are skintight as it is. In the end, Emile brushes them both out of the way, hands Patton a long blue skirt and then flicks them both on the ear, shooing them away. "They really make you feel like a barbie doll," Patton snorts, Emile doesn't know what this means but laughs anyway. 

In the end, Patton ends up wearing a skirt that reaches his ankles, enjoying the way the material flows as he tucks an open-backed shirt into the waistline, his feet suddenly feeling much more comfortable bare against the grass. Ivy curls protectively around his arms and neck, which hadn't been on purpose but certainly looks amazing. "From now on, Emile is dressing me," Logan comments quietly to Patton when he sees him, resulting in the two giggling together on the way out the door. 

Dee is waiting for Roman and Patton on the other side of the door, and he exchanges a quick kiss with Remy, and softer ones are placed to Emile's cheek and hand before he departs with a small wave, looking many different kinds of uncomfortable and like he's being forced into a situation that he doesn't quite like. They all are, in a sense. Logan and Virgil lean against the front of the house and watch their two partners walk hand in hand as Dee trails beside them with an air of false confidence, Patton glances back over his shoulder to send them a little wave before they are consumed by the trees. 

The grass feels nice against his feet, so do the stones and mud, there's no pain in them, like the world had softened itself for his footsteps and his footsteps _alone_. He doesn't know how long they walk for in the silence that had much contemplative thought, but eventually they reach a clearing, one that he'd never been to before in this life, but recognises the huge stone table in the middle somehow. There are old alchemy symbols carved into the stone that had been overgrown by moss and vines, but nothing came near the engravings, as if too scared to tackle them. 

Sat on the table, wearing all black, is a man that Patton has never seen before in his life, he has a cup in his hand and dark glasses over his eyes, with a thick piece of material draped over his shoulders. Then, next to him is Remus. By conclusion Patton can assume the stranger is the Summer prince. He admires the thick roses in his hair, the way they intertwine with each strand as thorns protrude magnificently. "He's small," The stranger finally utters, voice deep and dripping with humour but not the way Roman might, no he sounds much more on Remus' dark level. "I was expecting someone much bigger, infallible," 

"And I was expecting you to behave," Dee mutters, sarcasm coating his words "It looks like neither of us are winning today," 

"Damian, _always_ a pleasure," _What a lie,_ Patton thinks, _there is no truth in his words at all_. The Summer prince lands daintily on the grass as Remus gives his usual grin, he still looks out of it but like his mind is working at a hundred miles an hour. 

"I _told_ you he was pretty," The prince of Winter purrs, suddenly all in Patton's face as his smirk tugs at his lips, his long nails tuck under the king's chin but the man doesn't flinch, only stares through his white eyes with a look of displeasure. Remus sighs and pulls back "But not much fun to play with," He steps back but mostly because his brother was giving him such a dark look he's genuinely starting to feel unnerved. 

"You know I care very little for that, I'm much more interested in whether he can do his job," The Summer prince continued. "You may call me Thomas," His pushed the glasses up onto his head to reveal completely blackened eyes, as if they had been burned away. Yet Patton knows he can still see him, he can tell by the way they scan over him. "I suppose you'll have to do," He holds out a hand "I look forward to doing business with you, even if so far, I think you're not very much," 

"I appreciate your honesty," Patton replies softly, his voice gentle in the wind, yet all of the princes seem to fight the urge to react to how _cold_ this voice sounds. "I suppose business is what we should talk," He shakes the offered hand before they're dropped to the side stiffly. Remus had unnerved him, but this one is a different kind of unnerving. These Faeries had years of practice of being themselves, and Patton is supposed to be all of them. He can see how they all fit their roles; Remus, sporadic and menacing, Dee, cold and introverted, Roman, bubbly and full of life, and Thomas...heated and intense. 

How is he supposed to be all of this at once?

Or perhaps, he isn't supposed to be at all. Not even a Faery can manage being an oxymoron, or everything at once. He is who he is despite this, cold when needed, but forgiving and fair. Patton knows he is more than a role to play and that he has a job to do, but if they're expecting him to change for this then they're wrong, he _refuses_. He will not sacrifice his humanity for them no matter how much they try to do so, not for these princes, not for Virgil, not for Logan, he will remain himself despite his power. 

"I must commend you on the number you did on that village, I don't foresee them being an issue in the future," Thomas continues as he turns gracefully and jumps back up on the table, black wings outstretched. His wings are quite remarkable, tinted red at the tips but turning obsidian, fitting for a fiery man with a job forged in fire. 

"If I were you I wouldn't underestimate Human anger," Patton replies with a small smile "I hurt a lot of people and you know that revenge is a very powerful drug," He shakes his head of curls gently "If they come in the forest they're all yours, but that gate stays there and you don't go beyond it, any of you, nothing changes in that regards," Remus' shoulders sag "Especially you, I don't appreciate what you did that night by any stretch and if you _don't_ stay out of my way then Winter will be needing a new prince," Remus nods in response as Patton's eyes flash electric blue for a second. 

"I've changed my mind," Thomas replies with a sharp grin "The future is bright for this one," He laughs as the Winter prince elbows him in the side, and although Roman hasn't moved a muscle since they arrived, Patton is starting to think these two are more brotherly than the biological siblings ever had been. 

"I have some small jobs for you," Patton continues "Firstly Remus and Roman I need to talk to you alone, because you both have a bit of explaining to do, especially _you,"_ He points at Roman. "Also if any of you refer to me as 'King' I will personally lose my will to ever work with you again, my name's Patton, let's just leave it there, thanks," Roman's lips tug into a smile because he's unsure what he was worried about, Patton is still Patton, he's just not Human anymore. Perhaps that's for the best, the heartbreak that comes with loving a mortal is simply the most painful experience these immortals can have.

As their king dismisses them, both Remus and Roman trail to the side and Patton faces them, arms folded. "So...you have a brother?" Roman sighs dejectedly and shrugs a little. "How come you never told any of us about him? Virgil feels awful that you didn't tell him, that you kept him a secret," 

"The less people know about Remus the less awful I feel about his existence," The prince of Spring growls lightly, his crimson eyes flickering over to his brother "We were born on either sides of the seasons, me in Spring and him in Winter, so he's older by an hour and a little, with Faeries we're not raised by the people who give birth to us unless we're born in the same seasons as they are, it helps with infertile Faeries and everyone must raise at least one child in their lifetime, some choose to raise multiple at once or over time if they so wish," Patton blinks a little, he knows more than most that biological parents are not everything...but forcibly removing a child from their parent? He winces a little, nose wrinkled in disgust. Roman notices this "It sounds worse than it is, unlike Humans, Faeries don't tend to be so attached to a child because they have birthed them, it's _why_ Changelings exist," 

"But what if they want to keep their child?" 

"They're allowed to see them and visit them, that's not against the laws, they just can't raise them and influence them because they have a specific path they need to follow to inhibit the powers that they have been gifted in accordance with their birth charts," Patton shivers a little.

"Have you raised a child?" Roman's eyebrow quirks a little, and he laughs. 

"I raised Emile," Patton nods slowly "But a Faery child? No, no I haven't, I want too, just not quite right now," The prince looks over at Remus "I didn't want any of you to ever know about him," Remus tries not to look hurt, like a kicked puppy as he folds his arms and exhales sharply as a child throwing a tantrum might. "How could I look you in the eyes and tell you my brother is responsible for the deaths of so many of your people?" 

"Lying hurts more, Roman, the truth may be hard but it is what's right," He squeezes his hand softly "I forgive you because I always will, but Virgil especially might need a little more than an explanation, this isn't the first time you've done something like this to him and not even love can battle the exhaustion," Patton turns to face Remus "You, I am _thoroughly_ annoyed with, you took advantage of a situation to make sure your own plans got seen to and I don't like that, it was deceitful and manipulative and I know I shouldn't expect much more from someone like you, but from now on you _have_ to listen to me whether you like it or not," Remus' shoulders droop a little, looking like a ten-year-old being shouted by their father. "You are not allowed in the village, you may eat any of the animals that come into your area of the woods but you will never, ever, go beyond the gates again," Remus growls a little, clearly annoyed with this order as his bares his teeth, ready to challenge the king, foolishly. Roman's instincts tell him to defend Patton but as the large wings unfurl and he snarls viscously, Roman reminds himself that Patton does not quite need that any longer. 

"Humans have a right to live as much as we do, they are not lesser nor better, and you will _not_ harm them unwarranted," Patton's voice drips with something static, like a radio signal that's hitching through the waves. Roman feels pride well in his chest. He doesn't lift a finger, only stares defiantly and magnificently, and Remus steps down from his challenge, head bowed. As the prince of Winter turns to leave, Patton sighs and cracks his back, folding his wings again to turn to the Summer prince who has suddenly gone stiff as a rod, waiting patiently for his turn. "The same applies to you of course, but otherwise you're dismissed," 

When it's simply him, Dee and Roman, he exhales shakily and rests his head on Roman's shoulder, looking exhausted. "They're a piece of work that's for sure," Dee nods sympathetically, even his sarcastic comments seem to have been drained out him; Patton forgets the man is unused to the company of brash Faeries, and even with Remy by his side, prefers a silent company. 

But as they walk back, Roman can't help but replay that moment in his head, how ferocious Patton looked...still Patton underneath it all yes, but not in the same way. Still Patton, but a different Patton. The sight of him, wings outstretched and teeth sharp, bared like a wild animal, it had Roman's heart pounding in his chest with such an urge to kneel before him; to submit to him, Virgil would tease him if he knew. It's hard to admit that Patton is not the man that needs treating so delicately anymore, and sure he's still soft and shy and weary underneath the confidence he has to display for people who are essentially his subjects, but the prince of Spring looks at the man and sees someone terrifyingly beautiful, someone who doesn't need him standing up for him any longer. Someone bold and brave and crackling with might, someone who commands the setting of the sun and the bend of a hurricane. The world dancing to his fingertips with just a smile. 

Yes, his Patton, the boy who had cried upon seeing a butterfly without it's wing, who had hurried to care for an injured Siren, who had followed Roman blindly into a world so different to his own, was the same. But, in a new, and _ferocious_ way. 


End file.
